The present invention relates generally to fire hydrants and, more particularly, to a sprinkler cap, a lubrication system for the operating nut and improved seal systems and methods for a fire hydrant.
Firefighters need quick and reliable access to water to fight fires safely and effectively. Fire hydrants are often tampered with to provide water for recreational purposes such as spraying on the sidewalk or street on a hot summer day. Typical fire hydrants are susceptible to damage due to this tampering. Fire hydrants also often fail due to failed valve seals and seized operating nuts. Such damage and failures can prevent firefighters from accessing water via the fire hydrant when called upon to fight a fire.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a fire hydrant that has a locking sprinkler cap that can allow authorized personnel to easily access the fire hydrant to provide a water sprinkler. There is also need for a fire hydrant with improved seals and a fire hydrant with an operating nut that is easier to lubricate.